


Rumors

by purpleeyestelllies



Series: Best of Collection [5]
Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Age Difference, Anal Fingering, Barebacking, Biting, Bottom Louis, Gay Sex, Hand Jobs, M/M, Masturbation, No Lube, Older Louis, Older Man/Younger Man, Size Kink, Smut, Top Liam, Underage Sex, Younger Liam
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-09
Updated: 2015-11-28
Packaged: 2018-04-30 18:38:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,811
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5175236
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/purpleeyestelllies/pseuds/purpleeyestelllies
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Louis heard a rumor about a certain hot, young boy and he can't wait to see if it's true.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I LOVE Lilo!! I love writing them. 
> 
> This was a favorite from my first Volume. I'm turning it into a fic someday soon. 
> 
> Another shot for my Best of Collection, newly beta'd and tagged separately for easy reading. 
> 
> COMMENTS AND KUDOS! MWAH!! Xoxo

Louis was already late for work, but his coffee was way too important. He waited at the counter for his name to be called and heard two teenagers next to him.

"I swear it's true," one said.

"No way," the other countered.

"He's huge. I have gym with him. I've seen it."

"Liam? Liam Payne?" The boy scoffed and rolled his eyes. "I don't believe you."

"I don't know what to tell you, man. He's packin'."

"Lucky slut that gets him, I guess."

Liam Payne? Louis knew Liam. He was Harry's best friend. Over all the time. Nice kid. Louis had no idea he was so...gifted.

"Lewis?"

Louis sighed and took his coffee.

***

"Dad? I'm home! I've got Liam!" Harry called as he walked in after football practice. "Can he stay for dinner? Thanks!" He yelled as the two boys ran up the stairs to Harry's room.

Liam poked his head into the kitchen and smiled. "Hey, Mr. T."

Louis couldn't help glancing towards Liam's jeans. "Hey, Liam." Then Liam disappeared up the stairs.

***

"How was your day, boys?" Louis asked when they sat down for dinner.

"I passed my Maths exam," Harry informed Louis.

"That's great! We studied hard for that one," Louis encouraged. Louis put a hand on Liam's shoulder. "What about you, Li?" Liam smiled and told Louis about his typical high school day.

Harry grabbed the dishes and took them into the kitchen to rinse and put them in the washer. Louis had been tense all throughout dinner trying and failing not to scan Liam's body. His chest was actually rather toned and his arms were lean, but defined.

"Liam?" Liam looked up from his phone with a raised eyebrow. "How old are you?"

"Seventeen, sir."

"Almost legal." Liam nodded. "Do you, um, have a girlfriend?"

"No, sir. I don't, well sir, I don't like girls."

Louis' mind rushed with thoughts of Liam with men. Liam with him. Liam enjoying it.

"I can't say I'm not pleased," Louis spoke lowly.

Liam's eyes went wide for a second, taking in what Louis just said and his dark, wide pupils.

"How old are you, Mr. Tomlinson?"

Louis smirked and said, "I'm thirty-eight, Liam. A bit older than you."

Louis saw Liam's hand curl into a fist on his leg when he said, "Not that old."

Louis nodded, contemplating whether or not he could touch Liam. Before he could decide, Harry came back to the table.

"Done. Li?" he said and pointed upstairs.

Liam glanced over to Louis then back to Harry and nodded. Harry led Liam upstairs while Liam looked over his shoulder at Louis.

***

Louis was sat on the couch watching some barely funny sitcom, but all he could think about was Liam's legs as they climbed the stairs. He rubbed his palms on his shorts to keep from palming himself. He was getting harder, but refused to touch. He heard footsteps coming down the stairs and quickly adjusted himself in his pants. Whoever it was went into the kitchen and fiddled around before coming into the living room.

"Mr. T?"

Louis groaned internally. "Hey, Liam. Where's Harry?"

"Upstairs. He was practically falling asleep while we were doing homework, so I decided to take a snack break." Liam plopped down next to Louis on the couch. Louis clasped his hands together and stared intently at the now fascinating show. "Mr. T?"

"Yes, Liam?"

"Are you gay?" Louis' entire body froze. His blood stopped pumping, his heart stopped beating, his lungs stopped breathing. "I only ask because I told you I was, and I know Harry was adopted, and I never see any women around the house, and-"

"Yes. I'm gay, Liam." Liam breathed out what sounded like relief and turned so he was facing Louis. Louis shook his head, knowing what was coming. "Liam, I can't."

"What's the youngest you've been with?"

"I can't," Louis repeated.

"I just want to know," Liam pushed.

Louis looked at Liam, deciding. Finally he sighed and said, "When I was in my late twenties I went through a phase."

"What kind of phase?" Louis shook his head, but Liam put a hand on Louis' knee. "I'd really like to know."

Louis sighed again. "I met someone. Harry was in grade school and he had a tutor for Maths that was in high school."

"And you slept with him?"

Louis nodded and kept going. "He had friends. It started something. But then Harry started noticing the boys coming and going so I stopped. Not before a parent or two found out."

"Parents know!"

Louis shushed Liam and calmed him. "Their kids are in college or have families now, so everyone has gotten past it. It was almost ten years ago."

"Do you still like younger guys?"

Louis kept his eyes resolutely in front of him. "Liam, stop."

"I'm old enough. I'm not a child. I know." He slid his hand from Louis' knee to his thigh. "I know what I'm doing."

Louis put a hand on Liam's arm, but didn't push him away. "Harry."

"Probably asleep by now, and I told him I'd be back up later."

Liam shifted closer and kissed Louis' shoulder where his shirt had fallen off. "Liam," Louis breathed.

"You don't have to do anything if you don't want. Just let me," he whispered and kissed Louis' collarbone.

Louis could feel the tips of Liam's curls on his skin. It tickled a little, but he loved it. Liam kept moving his lips closer until he nuzzled into the curve of Louis' neck.

Louis gripped tighter on Liam's arm that was making its way from his thigh to his crotch. When Liam found the curve of Louis' shorts between his legs he curved his fingers around Louis' hard on and squeezed.

"Sh-shit."

"You're very handsome, Mr. Tomlinson."

Louis smiled and pulled Liam across him so he was sitting on Louis' lap. He took Liam's face in his hands and brought him down to kiss him. Liam tensed for a second, but quickly relaxed and brought his hands to Louis' sides and rubbed circles into his shirt.

"I can't stand the idea of Harry catching us. We have to hurry." Liam nodded and went to pull his shirt off. "No. If Harry comes downstairs, we need as much clothing on as possible."

"Ok," Liam agreed and kissed Louis again.

"Have you ever..." Louis spoke against his lips.

Liam stopped kissing and looked down to his lap. "I've done, um-I've done stuff, but I've never..."

Louis threaded his fingers through Liam's hair. "Fuck, okay. Lay down."

Liam climbed off Louis' lap and laid back so his head was on the arm of the couch. Louis straddled Liam and shoved his shorts down to his knees, releasing his hard cock. Liam reached for him immediately and took him in his hand. He stroked Louis surely, pulling his foreskin back with every tug. Louis moaned into the back of the couch before he quickly sucked on two fingers. Liam watched as Louis reached behind himself and pushed one inside. Louis' mouth fell open and Liam tugged faster.

"Yes, Liam," Louis moaned quietly.

Liam felt a smile spread across his face and reached his other hand down to pull his own dick out. Louis glanced between them and saw that Liam's friends weren't lying; Liam was massive. He couldn't help but sit back and take Liam in his delicate hand. He barely got his fingers around him. Liam groaned when he felt Louis pump him slowly.

Louis added another finger and his eyes fell closed. He pumped his own fingers inside himself and scissored them without any finesse, just going for speed. Louis' hand fell away from Liam's long dick to his chest. Soon he pulled out his fingers and pushed Liam's hand away from his cock.

"You have to be quiet," Louis warned. Liam nodded silently. "And I'm clean. I promise."

"Mr. T?" Louis raised an eyebrow. "Please do something before I come."

Louis laughed and scooted up Liam's body. He spit in his palm before rubbing the saliva over Liam's shaft. The older man hovered over Liam's flushed, red cock and leaned down to kiss him.

"You're lucky. I haven't gotten any in a while so I'm really tight. Although, with your size, you'd split me open even if I were loose."

Liam groaned loudly and Louis covered his mouth. Liam apologized with his eyes and gripped Louis' hips. Louis reached a hand behind him and lined Liam up. He lowered down smoothly, but slowly, and gave Liam a glare when he tried to buck up. He could feel Liam smile under his hand. Louis finally came flush with Liam's hips and leaned down to let his head fall forward onto Liam's shoulder. His hand fell from Liam's mouth to the arm of the couch by his head.

"You are," Liam choked, "really tight."

Louis chuckled. "I don't normally bottom, but I had to try you out. Louis bit down on Liam's shoulder when he thrusted up into him. "I heard you were big, but fuck."

"Heard? Thank you? I think." Liam thrusted harder.

"It's definitely a compliment." Louis pushed down.

"Well, you're really fit." Thrust.

"Thank you." Push.

The two gained a fast and hard rhythm that had Louis panting against Liam's neck. Liam was biting his lips between his teeth to keep from screaming at the tight warmth surrounding his leaking cock.

"Lou, Louis. Fuck I'm gonna come," Liam sputtered.

"Hold on for me."

Liam nodded against Louis' head and focused solely on not coming. Louis sat back a little so Liam's massive head pushed against his prostate. Louis bit down again and moaned.

"Stop, shit, stop biting me or I'll come Louis, I swear," Liam warned.

"Sorry," Louis whispered.

Louis pushed back at the same angle while Liam thrusted harder. He felt the familiar heat and knew he was close too. Liam kept hitting his spot, making Louis' legs shake. He wrapped a hand around himself and tugged his foreskin back and forth over his length.

"Fuck, okay, Liam. Come with me," Louis breathed against his skin.

Liam pushed in twice more and shivered while he came into Louis. Louis tensed and shot hot cum into the tight space between them.

Liam kept thrusting until Louis whimpered and ordered, "Pull out."

Liam slid out while Louis clenched his sensitive hole. Louis sat back on his heels and rested his head on Liam's chest.

"So big," he whispered to no one in particular.

Liam smiled and ran his fingers through Louis' hair. "So fit," he whispered back.

"Liam?" Harry called from the top of the stairs. They both froze but didn't hear footsteps.

"Yeah?" Liam called, then cleared his throat.

"Are you done eating? I hate doing this shit by myself."

"Don't curse," Louis admonished quietly, so only Liam heard.

Liam chuckled and scratched Louis' scalp. "Yeah, be right there."

They heard Harry's bedroom door close again and both breathed out a sigh of relief. Louis sat up on his knees and pulled his shorts and pants back up. Liam tucked himself back into his jeans before he looked at Louis' shirt then his own and made an annoyed sound.

"I have one you can borrow," Louis assured him.

"Won't Harry notice?"

"Tell him you spilled something on yourself."

"Actually, you spilled something on me," Liam laughed.

Louis hit him playfully and climbed off. He led Liam to his room and gave him a clean shirt.

"I wanna try your bed out next time."

Louis whipped around to confirm that there will not be a next time, but then Liam was smiling and giving Louis that look and instead he just changed his own shirt and said, "Death of me."


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A v naughty part two. In case y'all didn't know I plan to work this into a full length fic at some point so yay! 
> 
> For now. Enjoy the Lilo! 
> 
> Another shot for my Best of Collection, newly-beta'd and tagged separately for easy reading!
> 
> S/O to my lovely Joey, JoMouse. 
> 
> COMMENTS AND KUDOS! MWAH!! Xoxo

"You're taking these piano lessons really seriously, Liam," Harry pointed out on their way home from school.

"I really want to learn," Liam said shyly. A lie. He'd been lying to Harry a lot the past few of months.

"I wish I cared enough to learn piano. Guitar's enough for me, but Dad's been wanting me to learn piano for years."

"He's a great teacher."

"I bet. He loves you."

Liam tensed at the words. He knew Harry didn't mean them like that, but he also didn't know that Liam had been dying to hear the words from Louis for awhile. He'd almost let those words slip last week when Louis was eating him out while Harry was making dinner.

"He said that?" Liam tried not to let his tone betray his curiosity, but he knew he failed when Harry gave him a sidelong glance.

"Uh, said you were a great kid. Glad I kept you around."

Liam nodded shortly and kept his eyes on the ground. They walked up Harry's stone path and in through the front door with a shout from Harry. "Dad? Home!" Louis had been shifting his work schedule so he could work from home in the afternoons. He said it was so he could be there when Harry got home from school, but Liam knew it was so he could be there when Harry brought _him_ home from school.

Louis walked around the corner from the hall, probably from his office, and smiled when he saw the boys. "Haz. Li. How was school?" He hugged Harry with a pat on the back, and then hugged Liam. Liam felt his lips brush the edge of his curls by his ear for just a moment, but then Louis was pulling back.

"Same. Mrs. Evans gave a shit assignment for homework."

"Don't swear," Louis and Liam said together. Liam's eyes went wide for a second while Louis held in a laugh. Liam had heard Louis say it so many times, he'd just adopted the habit.

"Gee, thanks, Dads," Harry said sarcastically.

"Welp, I think we should get started, Liam, while Harry does homework. I intend to have an extensive lesson today to make up for missing Monday's." Louis' voice sounded professional enough, but Liam knew the implications behind his words and couldn't help the shiver that ran over his spine. "And Harry-"

"I know, I know. Don't interrupt. Creative process and whatever." Harry waved them away and started up the stairs.

Louis smirked at Liam and pulled him down the hall to his office. Liam closed the door behind them and crowded into Louis from behind.

"I missed you," Liam whispered.

"Mmm, missed you too." Louis laid his head back on Liam's shoulder. "Screw doctor's appointments if they make me wait five whole days to see you."

"Let me make it up to you."

Louis pushed back into Liam's crotch and felt him twitch. "You better." He turned in Liam's arms and layered kisses along his neck and jaw. He nipped on Liam's newly developing facial hair.

"No marks," Liam reminded.

"Hmm," Louis agreed. "No marks that people will see." He pulled Liam's collar down and bit on his chest. Liam grunted and laced his fingers in Louis' hair. Louis pushed him back to the couch where he fell and settled under Louis' gaze.

Louis straddled Liam's hips and ran his hands under Liam's shirt. Liam pushed into Louis' fingers so Louis pulled his shirt up and over his head. Thank God Liam was health conscious, because it meant he had defined abs and thick biceps for a teenager. Louis bent down and licked up Liam's abs one by one. Liam moaned and gripped the back of the couch.

"Off, Louis." Louis looked down and Liam was fiddling with the button of his own jeans. Louis smirked, but sat back so Liam could undo his trousers and push them down. He made it to mid thigh before Louis lifted his legs and pulled them the rest of the way off. Liam's shoes came off with them and Louis peeled his socks off after. Liam's legs fell back to Louis' sides so Louis could look over his tan body.

"So glad you started wearing tighter pants, love," Louis said as he palmed Liam in his briefs.

Liam laughed. "My mom tried to buy the old kind and I made her put them back. She asked what was wrong with my old boxers, but I couldn't tell her that my older lover preferred to be able to see my hard on in my pants."

Louis groaned and pressed harder into Liam's bulge. Liam moaned and bucked up into Louis' hand. Louis scrambled to strip himself while he sat on Liam's lap. Liam kept himself busy by rubbing any new space of Louis' skin that appeared. Louis finally pulled Liam's pants off, too, and eyed his thick cock with greedy eyes.

"I wanna ride you, babe. Haven't been stretched like you stretch me in almost a week, Li."

Liam moaned into the back of the couch and pulled Louis' hips down to his, letting their hard cocks rub against each other. Louis shoved three fingers in Liam's mouth and he immediately sucked on them. He ran his tongue over the dips between his fingers and all the way down to the last knuckle.

Louis let his head fall to Liam's chest and he started on a pretty fantastic love bite right next his right nipple. By the time he pulled his fingers out the spot was bright red and turning purple in the middle.

"Fucking pretty." He ran his wet fingers over the mark. Liam groaned and arched his back off the couch.

Louis reached behind himself and pushed two fingers into his hole together. After months of having Liam's fat cock inside him, he'd learned to take more. Louis' eyes slipped shut and he bit his lip hard to keep his moans in check. Liam reached behind him and squeezed Louis' round ass in his hand. Louis pushed back into his hand and then rolled forward to grind on Liam's hip. He added the third finger and couldn't keep from humping Liam under him, pushing down on him every time he pulled his fingers apart.

"Jesus, Lou. I need you now." Liam scratched at Louis' hips.

Louis nodded and pulled his fingers out. Liam pulled Louis up so his cock rubbed along the older man's ass. Louis' head fell back and he pushed back to feel more. He lifted himself up and lowered down on Liam's cock slowly. He'd taken Liam a number of times, but he still had to stop for a breath halfway sometimes. Since he hadn't been fucked in five days he definitely needed that breath. Halfway down, he sat still and let his hole get used to the intrusion again. Liam was breathing heavily, too, but with the strength not to thrust.

Louis put his hands on Liam's chest and said, "Push up. Slow. Push yourself inside me," his voice choked on the last word because Liam bent his knees and planted his feet.

"Sure?"

"Fuck, Liam. Do what I say."

Liam lifted his hips and felt his warm length push further into Louis' hole. Slowly, inch by inch, he was sucked into his velvet walls. Louis' skin was twitching, but he sat still and let Liam do the work. Once he felt Liam's hips against his ass he let go and fell, pushing Liam back to the couch and impaling himself a little bit more.

"Jesus shit, Louis!"

Louis clapped a hand over Liam's mouth and started small circles, getting himself adjusted. Liam was kissing and sucking on Louis' palm, so Louis shifted his hand and put two fingers back in Liam's mouth. He bounced on Liam's cock while he clenched his thighs around Liam's torso and Liam's fingers made bruises on Louis' hips.

Liam turned his face away so Louis' fingers fell out. "Louloulou, gonna come," Liam warned.

"Come on, love. Fill me up. Missed your warm cum inside me this week."

Liam bit his lip and groaned as he came inside Louis. Louis kept moving on him while Liam shook and moaned. Louis didn't waste any time in getting off the couch, only to turn around and straddle Liam's face. His leaking dick hung heavy in Liam's face, not an inch away from his lips. The curly-haired boy leaned up and collected the precome that was about to drop down onto his tongue.

Louis moaned and pushed his tip into Liam's mouth. Liam took it gratefully and sucked on the first couple inches. Louis leaned down and kissed Liam's spent prick, making Liam whine around Louis' cock, so Louis pushed deeper to shut him up. He kept kissing, then wrapped his delicate fingers around Liam. Liam felt the slight pain as blood rushed south to fill him again. Louis pumped Liam to full hardness while he rocked into Liam's mouth. Liam was tensing and twitching under him.

Liam ran his tongue up and down Louis every time he pushed into his mouth. Louis moved his hand faster on Liam and used the new leaking precome as a guide to slick him up so he could really pump him. Louis felt the tightening in his gut. He squeezed his hand around Liam as he came down Liam's throat. His tight grip pushing Liam over the edge too.

"Dad? I know I'm not supposed to interrupt, but a package arr-" Harry cut off when he saw a rope of Liam's cum land on his dad's cheek.

"Harry," Louis tried to sound forceful, but he was still coming down.

Harry walked forward with heavy footsteps and picked Louis up from the couch. Then he reached down and picked up a fucked out Liam. He shoved Liam's clothes at him and said, "Go home, Li."

"Harry," Louis tried again.

Harry rounded on him with a stiff jaw. He swung back and landed a punch on Louis' left cheek. Liam gasped and pushed Harry back.

"Harry! The fuck!" Liam yelled.

"He does this, Liam!" he tried to explain. "I thought you stopped!" he yelled at Louis while Liam held him back. "You promised!"

"Harry, calm down," Liam tried.

"Did you know he's fucked other kids? More than one? More than just you?"

"I know."

Harry's anger left as quickly as it came and was replaced with confusion. "What?"

"I know." He let go of Harry and went to Louis, rubbing his swelling cheek. "You, okay?"

Louis nodded and turned his face to kiss Liam's hand. He walked around Liam to his son. "Please, let me explain."

"Nothing to explain," Harry shook his head and walked out.

Both of them didn't know whose job, if anybody's, it was to go after him. Instead Louis turned back to Liam and pulled him close.

A pained expression crossed his face before he looked into Liam's eyes and smiled. "I love you."

Terrible timing, but then again, that was Louis. Liam's face broke into a grin. "I love you," Liam said back.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am in love with this verse. Young Liam but he's so cheeky and Louis is a dad but takes it so well. Okay I'm done. Have a lovely day.

**Author's Note:**

> This has a part two that I'll post later. Much more of my Best Of to come!
> 
> [Tumblr](http://purpleeyestelllies.tumblr.com/) or [Twitter](https://twitter.com/1_5DirectionSec)


End file.
